Finished
by thingsthatwanderaway
Summary: What is Sparrow to do now that she has finished it all?


It was...over.

Done.

There was nothing left for her to do. She had done it all.

She had scavenged every inch of the land, every tunnel, every secret dungeon, every hole, everything. There was not bit of land she had not seen. She knew Albion like she had known her sister.

She had killed Lucien. He was dead, had not even had the time to utter a single word before she shot him with her gun. His terror was long gone, finally finished.

She owned everything, all the houses, all the shops, Reavers Mansion, Garth's Tower, The Temple Of Light, Giles Farm, and finally, Castle Fairfax. Every five minutes, at least ten thousand gold was given to her in payment.

She saved the world and all it's people, destroyed the Temple Of Shadows, killings bandit leaders, rebuilding Westcliff, lowering prices, creating a thriving economy, and turning Albion into a better land than when she had started.

She had found and destroyed all fifty Gargoyles with great patience and effort, ending their taunts and sneers, to earn the greatest crossbow ever.

She had discovered every legendary weapon and held them all, becoming the greatest Crucible and Colosseum Champion and the most feared enemy to all who hated her. None dared to challenge her to a fight.

She had a family. A son, a daughter, and a dear husband who had been with her forever, agreeing with her every decision. Her children loved her, and she loved them.

She had all the Silver Keys, and was able to finally open the chest in her throne room and had painfully achieved all three Divinity Gems along with the Hero Dolls.

She had brought back her sister and family and dog back from the dead, costing the lives of thousands yes, but returning all of whom she loved.

She had faced and lived through the Spire for ten years, keeping her sanity and defying a master who at the time was more powerful than her.

She had completed numerous quests, saving Snowglobe, freeing Knothole Island, vanquishing Banshees, freeing slaves, stopping the Temple Of Shadows from destroying everything, killing Nemocracers, and to many more.

She had made friends with Garth and Hammer, who she would never forget. She had discovered the secrets of Reaver, whom she was surprised to discover. She would always remember those three, who disappeared away to lands she would never see.

She controlled Will, Skill, and Strength better than any of the threesome could ever dream of, slashing her sword at lighting speeds and slowing time down to a crawl.

She had opened all the Demon Doors and their secrets, and right now stood in the final one underneath Fairfax Castle.

She had become Queen Of Albion, adored and respected by all of it's citizens and the greatest ruler to have ever lived.

And she had met Theresa, a woman who was the greatest mystery she would never solve.

So why did she feel so empty?

She had barley started her life and yet she felt so wrong, so weird. It was as if there was nothing inside her, as if something had ate it up.

She had come a long, long way from the beginning. She had been alone, weak, with nothing but a rusty sword, a broken crossbow, a mutt, no Will, Skill, or Strength, and awful clothes. She back then had not been a true Hero.

But now, now she was strong, smart, with a Legendary Kanata, a Legendary Crossbow, bender of time and master of the gun, able to chop of a head with a single blow, and with clothes fit for a Hero.

She now was a true legend, a Hero to be awed upon and loved for years to come. She was at the peak of her power.

And now, at the end of it, she felt alone and finished.

She had just returned for the Spire for a final time, learning of a child she was yet to have. What the fate of her other children, she did not know. But she knew her future, and the knowledge now she wished she did not have.

So what was she to do know? No one needed her help, the bandits were not killing somebody, no child had run off to a Hobbe Cave, for now, the world did not need a Hero.

Her dalmatian barked and rolled on the grassy floor, and she smiled. He had been with her in the beginning, till the very end.

The very end now, sadly, had come.

Her final purpose was finished, and now the only thing left for her was to have this unborn child in the future.

She took off her blue wizards hat and gazed at it. She had had it with a equal amount for time than her dog. The hat represented her, and so did her weapons and her glasses. She took them all off and admired them.

Her weapons had killed much, and had fought to many battles. The blood still stained them, but they were pointless without a enemy to fight, and she had killed them all.

Her glasses had hidden her eyes for such a long time, but now there was no need to hide them, for everyone knew her face.

And the hat was her, Sparrow the Hero. Without it, she was nothing but a Queen.

But Albion did not need a Hero now, they needed a Queen.

She set the hat, glasses, and weapons down next to the small stone pillar.

She looked at them, all that represented Sparrow the Hero.

Turned around.

And left.


End file.
